Films for review
List of films nominated for review and discussion on Human Science ''To nominate a new film or add your vote to a film that has already been nominated, please enter your initials after the film. If you have already seen and are familiar with the film, enter a Y after your initials. Then enter a number (1,2 or 3 or ?) to indicate the priority you would assign to each film # Legend of Bagger Vance: The Secret and accomplishment -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) # Twelve O'clock High: accomplishment & management -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) # Miracle: accomplishment, energy conversion, leadership -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) # King Arthur: accomplishment, values, leadership -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1),PG(Y1) # Sea Biscuit: accomplishment -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) # Gone with the Wind: life response -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y1),PG (Y1) # North South HBO TV series: life response -- GJ(Y3) # The Verdict: accomplishment, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y2 older film, less known) # Master and Commander: accomplishment, life response -- RP(Y1, has 1 great response, otherwise Y2), GJ(Y2) # Erin Brockovich: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) # Emma: human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(N2) # Lagaan: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y2) # Henry V: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) # A Passage to India: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) # Water (2006, Indian): accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) # The Natural: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1),GJ(N?) # Casablanca: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) # An Affair to Remember: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y2) # Chariots of Fire: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) # The Turning Point: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y2), GJ(N?) # Elizabeth: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y2) # High Noon: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) # Garden State (2005, fine for young adult): accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) # Young Sherlock Holmes (for youth): accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) # Babel: parallelism, human character, life response -- RP(Y2), GJ(N?) # Awakenings: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y2), GJ(Y3) # Good Will Hunting: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y2), GJ(Y2) # Lawrence of Arabia: accomplishment, human character, life response -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1) #Affair of the Necklace -- GJ(Y2),RP(N?) #Little Princess -- GJ(Y1 -- great response at the end),RP(Y1 or Y2) #Barcester Towers -- GJ(Y2 -- Trollop: long & old, but excellent),RP(N?) #Braveheart -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Catch me if you can -- GJ(Y2 -- true story),RP(N?) #chocolat -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) #Cold Mountain -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y2) #Dances with wolves -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Doctor Zhivago -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Enigma -- GJ(Y2),RP(N?) #Exodus -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Finding Forester -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Gladiator -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) #Grey Owl -- GJ(Y?),RP(N?) #Ideal Husband -- GJ(Y2),RP(N?) #It Happened one Night -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Mr. Smith goes to Washington & other capra films -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Jane Eyre -- Timothy Dalton ver. -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y2) #Last of Mohigans -- GJ(Y?),RP(Y2) #Les Miserables -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) #Count of Monte Cristo -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y1) #Merchand of Venice -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Mona Lisa Smile -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y1) #My Fair Lady -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Notting Hill -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Pretty Woman -- GJ(Y3),RP(Y2) #Prince & Pauper -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Roman Holiday -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y2) #Room with a view -- GJ(Y3),RP(Y2) #Shakespeare in Love -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Snow Falling on Cedars -- GJ(Y?),RP(Y2) #Tale of Two Cities -- GJ(Y3),RP(Y3) #Taming of the Shrew -- GJ(Y3),RP(Y3) #To Kill a Mockingbird -- GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #Troy -- GJ(Y?),RP(Y2) #Walk in the Clouds -- GJ(Y1),RP(Y2) #The Grandfather (Spain) -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y1 wonderful! but is it known) #Blue (France) -- RP(Y1), GJ(Y2) #The Right Stuff -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) #Bleak House (Masterpiece Theater, 10 part) -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) #Pursuit of Happiness (2006) -- RP(Y1), GJ(N?) #Red (France) -- GJ(Y1 -- great portrayal of correspondences),RP(Y1) #House of Eliott -- GJ(Y2 -- wonderful, but perhaps only Brits know it)RP(Y?) #A Few Good Men -- ( PG (Y1), GJ(Y1),RP(Y2) #Clash of the Titans-- ( PG (Y3), GJ(N?),RP(Y2) #Beautiful Mind-- ( PG (Y2), GJ(Y2),RP(Y2) #A Civil Action-- ( PG (Y2), GJ(Y2), RP(Y2) #The Last Samurai-- ( PG (Y3), GJ(Y2), RP(Y2) #Abyss-- ( PG (Y1), GJ(Y?), RP(Y2) #Phenomenon-- ( PG (Y1), GJ(Y?), RP(Y1) #Eyes of an Angel-- ( PG (Y3), GJ(N), RP(Y?) #Forrest Gump-- ( PG (Y1), GJ(Y1), RP(Y1) #Meet John Doe-- RP(Y1) #The Fountainhead-- RP(Y2) #Ran (Japanese) -- its really King Lear -- RP(Y1) #Kagamusha; The Shadow Warrior(Japanese) -- RP(Y1) #Othello (recent version)-- RP(Y1) #Sabrina (recent version)-- RP(Y1) #Pride and Prejudice (of course)-- RP(Y1)